Love in a Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: Though somethings may happen there love will always be strong enough to beat it. My version of Chicago PD's second season. Focus' on Antonio and his family.
1. 201 Call it Macaroni

**A\N: **So I was very disappointed with the episode "Assignment of the year" in terms of Antono\Laura marriage storyline development, given as it was a Antonio centric episode I thought she should have bee in it (like the press release said). I've felt the same way during the season so far and so I've decided to take matters into my own hands. This is going to be a re-write of the season and mainly focus on Antonio, Laura, Eva and Diego. I'm starting at the first episode and going from there, I'm planning to have it fully up-to-date with the episodes by the time Chicago PD returns. Since I don't know the timeline of the premire of Chicago PD (If it skipped ahead like Chicago Fire did) I'm pretending that Jin's murder was in September and Shay died in late May, which would mean when they skipped time in Chicago Fire they would match-up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Season one and this is my take on episode 2.01 "Call it Macaroni"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Antonio walked through the front door of his house and heard his two children fighting. "I'm home!" He yelled and walked up the stairs.

"Dad!" Diego whined as soon as he saw his father, "Eva's doing her make-up. She's taking to long, she'll never be pretty anyways," He huffed.

"Shut-up!" Eva growled angrily at him.

"Eva finish up your make-up," Laura, who was obviously sick of the arguing told her daughter, "You're going to be late for school. Diego I'll drive you in if you miss the bus alright?"

"Fine," He sighed, "But she'll still take a long time!" He yelled purposely in the direction of the washroom.

"Diego!"

"Okay, okay," He walked into his bedroom.

Laura sighed deeply and walked up to her husband, "They've been arguing since six in the morning."

"Whoa," Antonio was secretly glad that he had gone to the gym early an taken a shower there, "Just about her make-up?" He asked.

"No, other things," Laura responded as she led him back towards there bedroom and out of ear-shot of their daughter, "She's nervous about her first day of high-school babe," She looked him in the eye, "If you don't like what she's wearing or her make-up don't say anything okay?"

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

"Just say yes."

He gave in, knowing that he could never win against his wife, "Okay," He dug his ringing phone out of his pocket, "Dawson. Wait, what? Hold on." He began pacing the room, "Yeah I'll be in as soon as I can. Yes Sir," He hung up and turned to Laura.

"Don't even say it," She shook her head, "You told Eva you'd be here."

"I know," He tried to be level with her, over the summer they'd had increasing more marriage problems, all stemming from Diego's kidnapping and him getting shot, all by the same man. "I would, believe me Laura I would, but that was the District Chief. Something's come up in the Jin murder investigation and I have to get to the District."

She nodded, still disappointed but knowing that it was important, "Go."

He kissed her on the lips and ran out of the room, "Eva, I have to go in to work."

Eva's head appeared from the partially opened door, "Bye Dad,"

"Eva-" He was about to say she had to much make-up on when he remembered what he had promised Laura, "Have a good day at school."

"Okay," She disappeared again.

"Diego," He turned and walked to his son's room.

"Bye Daddy!" Diego came running out of his room his school tie and the rest of his uniform a mess.

"Bye bud," He chuckled as he kissed the top of his head, "You get dressed in the dark?"

"I haven't had to wear this all summer. And I didn't wear I tie to Church" He complained, "And its new because I grew."

"Here," He attempted to fix it.

"Thanks Daddy," He smiled.

"Now tuck in your shirt and fix your hair before your mom see's alright."

"Okay," Diego turned and waked back into his bedroom and closing the door on his way.

Later that night Antonio walked back into the house and smiled, as she smelled dinner cooking on the stove.

"Dad!" Eva and Diego came running at him.

"Hi," He kissed his children and smiled as they each told them about their day,

"Diego," Laura shoved him, "Mine is more important."

"She met a cute boy," Diego smirked.

"Hey! You do read my texts!" She glared at him, "I'm changing my password!"

"I know how to break-in!"

"Dad!"

"Alright," He waved his arms, "Eva you go and change your password, Diego we're going to talk about personal privacy."

"Dad!" He whined, "Don't you want to know who it was."

Yes. He did want to know who it was and he wanted to run a background check on him. "Diego you need to keep out of your sister's things. She needs some privacy."

"But she wants to date him," Diego added.

"Diego one more word and you're grounded for two weekends," Laura came into the family room and stared at him.

"Something I don't know?" Antonio asked Diego.

"I might have driven my robot into Eva's room."

"Might have?" He looked at him.

"The door was open! I didn't know it would run out of batteries and Eva would find it. She crushed it too, and it was expensive.

"I didn't like that anyways," Laura told him, "And you're not getting another one with a camera."

"Alright Diego go upstairs until dinner's ready and no more bugging Eva."

Diego turned and walked back up the stairs, making no promises to what he'd do."

"Long day?" Antonio walked up to Laura and kissed her.

She nodded, "It was a busy day at the bakery too. Two of my girls called in sick so I had to work in the front store and the back for most of the day."

He kissed her again, "I'll finish dinner you relax."

"Oh no," She smirked and walked back to the kitchen, "I don't need the kitchen to explode."

"Ha-ha," He smirked.

She smiled, "How was your day? Did you catch the guy who murdered Jin was it-"

"Yes, and no it wasn't," He answered her un-asked question, "Just because I don't like his methods doesn't mean he's dirty."

Laura took the note in her husband's tone, "Have you talked to Gabby lately?"

"Yeah, she's back at work now, actually she's working tonight. I talked to her today and she said she still wants to be a firefighter."

"To bad she can't be on Matt's truck."

"Yeah…" He drawled out, "About this morning, I really did want to be here Laura."

She turned and faced him, "I know. I was just stressed out."

"I have the next four days off though so tomorrow I'll help you out at the shop."

She smiled warmly as he watched her finish off the dinner; a Spanish dish Antonio's mother had changed years ago to not include shellfish, which Antonio was severely allergic too.

"Mom! Dad!" Diego ran into the kitchen carrying a broken robot, "Eva killed it!"

Both Laura and Antonio tried to keep from laughing but failed.

'It's not funny!" He insisted.

"Yes it is," Eva came into the kitchen a satisfied smirk on her face, "You read my texts."

"Okay that's it, its all even now," Laura told her children, "No more fighting tonight. Lets just have a quiet night."

Both children seemed to understand that if they fought again they'd both be in serious trouble.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	2. 202 Get my Cigarettes

**A\N: **So since Laura and the kids haven't been in this season yet (excluding Eva visiting Antonio at the station) and he haven't see anything at home I haven't had a lot to work with given the storylines. I hope you like this chapter though as I like it and I hope you like the next one as well which I'll post tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Is Jay the cute one?" Eva asked, as Antonio explained what had happened at work the previous night.

Chocking on his wine Antonio stared at his daughter, "What did you just say?"

Eva blushed and sunk lower in her seat "Nothing," She mumbled.

Laura stared at Antonio and shook her head, "So Diego tell your father what you're learning about in school?"

"Oh yeah, we're studying different jobs and careers and we can go with our parents to work and then talk to the class about it. Can I come with you?"

Antonio would love for his son to see what he did at work, but after what had happened to him he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring him into that world, "We'll see bud I have to clear it with my boss first."

"Okay that's what Mom said you'd probably say," He shrugged and continued eating. After finishing Diego and Eva cleared their plates and Eva went up to her room, avoiding eye contact with her father.

"She's not a little girl anymore Antonio, its perfectly natural for girls her age to have crushes on older men. Tell me you didn't love movie stars when you were her age or worse fantasize about whatever teenage boys think about," She nudged him.

Loading the dishwasher he sighed, "I know Laur I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Would you rather she be dating a boy her own age?"

"No! Of course not; that's never happening."

"Back up Antonio," She turned and looked at him, "She's thirteen. You need to start treating her like she is."

"Why do I get the feeling you know who her boyfriend is?" He looked at her.

She simply smirked, "You'd like him."

He sighed and shook his head, "What should I do Laura?"

"Go upstairs and talk to her;"

He nodded his head and went up the stairs to talk to his daughter, he got to her room and almost knocked and opened the door without asking to come in but didn't as he remembered how she freaked out the last time he did that. So he knocked and said, "Eva sweetie its me can I come in?"

He heard some movement and what sounded like papers ruffling and then, "Okay Dad."

He walked into her room and looked at all of the posters on the wall, they were who he assumed were the newest teen heartthrobs but if asked he could only name one or two, "I think we need to talk Eva," He turned his gaze to his daughter.

"Dad," She looked at him, "Look if this is about Detective Halstead-"

"No," He shook his head, "No it's not about that. Look sweetheart you're my little girl and I would love it if you could stay little forever but I know you can't. I guess I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you're growing up."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Dad."

"And if you ever want to have a sleepover with some friends, no boys, I'll take Diego out for the night, maybe even stay at Gabby's or something."

"Thanks Dad, Aunt Gabby can come though, maybe even Matt."

Antonio stared at her, "Eva I-" He shook his head, "We'll talk about dating later," And he walked out of the room and closed the door.

He didn't get very fat down the hallway though as Diego stopped him and held out a paper to him, "This is the fourm about the work day thing," He told him, "It's not for five weeks until the P.A. Day but we're going to start the unit in social studied in two weeks. I'm sure if you want to take me earlier because you have a cool job you can."He spoke fast and without taking any breaks.

"I'll see what I can do," He took the note and stuffed it into his pocket walking back downstairs and into the kitchen where Laura was still cleaning-up.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah and I told her she could have a sleepover with no boys and she wanted Matt to come."

Laura laughed, "Well she seems to have a type."

"She's not dating anyone like Halstead," He warned, "He's a good cop but I don't know about other things."

"Really Antonio? I don't think any thirteen-year-old boy is that bad? Not ones she'd be dating anyway."

"I said she could date but I didn't say when.

"Antonio?"

"Look maybe I'll meet this guy."

She kissed him on the lips, "Good choice. Now tell me more about the case," She removed her lips from his and leaned against the counter.

"This kid was the murderer Laura, and all because some loan sharks were coming after him. He was only a few years older then Eva and at first he seemed like such a good kid."

"Antonio, I know its hard but you really have to stop seeing all these girls on the street as Eva and all the scumbag teenage boys as ones she could date."

"I know I do Laura, but I just- some things I saw in Vice and undercover…" He shivered, "I can't get that out of my head."

She rubbed his arm, she knew he couldn't say anything about his undercover missions, or at least not everything but she knew it still haunted him. Especially in recent months when Eva started to gain a serious interest in dating boys.

"I just I don't know Laura… I mean I let Gabby date and it wasn't this hard."

She laughed, "That was a little different. You weren't her father, just a scary older brother who had a gun and a new baby. I swear you timed it so that every time Gabby had a boy over you'd bring over Eva and start talking about how being a father was so hard and somehow always mange to scare those boys away. Gabby was furious with you."

"Yeah but it worked and she talked to me again."

"Yeah and since then you've gone undercover and seen girls younger then Eva being forced into situations and I can understand that scared you Antonio. You know though that she's a tough girl, she can look after herself, she knows boxing and she knows what to do if she gets attacked."

"I know."

"Then why can't I date Daddy?" Eva walked into the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what do you think? Will Antonio let Eva date and will she get to see Halstead in the next chapter? You never know Antonio might invite him over for dinner when everything's all over. Also virtual cookies for anyone that can figure out when Diego comes to the station. If you have any misadventures you's like him to get into please let me know; I'll credit you when the time comes for me to post the chapter.


	3. 203 The Weigh Station

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on the episode "The Weigh Station" So spoilers for it.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"It's complicated Eva. There are a lot of reasons why I think you're to young to date."

"But Dad look," She walked over to him pulling up a picture on her phone as she walked. Once beside him she handed over her phone, "His names Alexander. Does he look like he could hurt me?"

"Eva-"

"His father's some big-shot executive downtown and his mom stays at him. He has a younger sister and a younger brother." She continued, "And he asked me out. So can I go? Please can I go?" She begged.

Antonio looked at the screen, a selfie that Eva took of her and this boy. She looked happy, really happy and as he looked at her looking up at him he sighed, "Eva just because he looks like this it doesn't mean he won't hurt you."

"Dad!"

"Whining like that only tells me you're to immature to date."

She grabbed her phone back and stormed out of the room.

"Antonio why'd you do that?" Laura stared at him, a serious expression on her face. "She found out all of this information for you. You know the more you hold back he more she's going to rebel. Then you're really going to have a trouble teenaged girl on your hands."

"I know, I know," Antonio rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Can we talk about this later? I have work tomorrow."

It was a diversion to not talking about the issue, they both knew that; it had been a busy week though and for once Laura didn't fight him on it she just started at him, telling him she knew what he was doing.

The next day Antonio walked into the office carrying the whole weight of the problem on his shoulders, Halstead who was currently grounded took notice, "Uh-oh man. Trouble in paradise."

Walking to his desk Antonio stared at the younger man, "Really Halstead?" He quipped.

"Hey, I'm board."

Antonio figured he was right, plus it would be good to get things off his chest, "It's Eva. A boy asked her out and she's mad at me because I said no."

"Ooh, she's dating already?" Atwater, the newest member of Intelligence cringed. If Antonio remembered correctly he had a younger sister who was around Diego's age.

"Well she wants to," Antonio responded. "Laura's okay with it too."

"I scared off a lot of Lexi's boyfriends," Alvin Olinsky piped up from his semi-private office in the back of the room, "She never really forgave me," He added as he wheeled into the open area, "Eva's thirteen right?"

"Yeah, turns fourteen soon, she's in grade nine. I just I'm worried she'll get into things you know…"

"You can't stop her from dating forever Antonio," Erin Lindsay, the only female on the team reminded him.

"You sound like Laura."

"She's smart," Halstead commented for the first time.

"Yeah and she's right," Antonio rubbed his forehead.

Sharing a look with her friend Erin gestured for him to follow her into the break room, once there she closed the door.

"You know I didn't have the best childhood," She began, "Until Voight saved me anyway."

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, unsure about where this was heading.

"I was one of those girls you don't want Eva to be like,"

"Lindsay I didn't mean-"

"No, no it's okay, you're good father Antonio. Eva's a good kid though. She gets good marks right?"

"Yeah."

"So you meet the guy? What could go wrong?"

"I like him," He mumbled a response.

She laughed, "If you want I can talk to her, make her understand what not to get caught up in. She might listen if I tell her what happened to me."

"No, no I can't ask you to do that. I'll just invite my sister and her fiancé over on the same night he comes. That'll make it more intimidating without anyone knowing."

"You think your wife will go for that?"

"No you're probably right.

"Hey, you two," Voight knocked on the door and entered, "Lets get to work."

They both nodded and left the room.

Stuck upstairs with Burgrass and Roman while everyone else was out chasing leads made Halstead furious. Not only because it was him these guys were after but that others could be at risk too as they had recently found out that Oscar Bemenek was out to get all of the people involved in his arrest and trial.

"Hey Halstead," Sergeant Platt walked up the stairs, "I have job for you."

"Oh yeah," He stopped pacing and turned around shocked to see Antonio's daughter Eva and a boy (the boy that asked her out maybe) standing next to her.

"This is Dawson's daughter Eva and her friend. You can babysit them until he gets back," And with that she disapprared down the stairs.

"Hey," Eva moved some hair away from her face, "Hope this isn't a bad time."

It was but he wasn't about to tell her that. "No, no your Dad's out right now like the Sergeant said. Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted him to meet someone."

"Ah," Halstead knew this must be the boy, "My names Detective Halstead. I work with Eva's father," He introduced himself to the boy.

"Hi Sir," The boy shook his hand, "My names Alexander."

"Well Alexander want me to show you the interagaton room."

Eva's eyes went wide and she stated at Halstead. She silently pleaded with him not to do anything. He obliged but only because he knew that Antonio would wring his neck out if he found out, still he knew Antonio would be the first one to interrogate this boy the minute he got back.

Eva changed the subject, "So Alex this is Burgress," She waved to the uniformed officer.

"Hi Miss," Alexander smiled.

"Hi. This is my Partner Officer Roman."

"So I want…" Sergeant Voight's voice echoed off the walls and stopped as he saw the two young teenagers in Intelligence.

"Eva," Antonio rushed past his boss and to his daughter "What are you doing here?"

"Well Alex has a hockey game tonight and I was wondering if I could go. Instead of texting you I figured I'd bring him here so you could meet him," She looked up at him, almost pleadingly.

"Eva I'm really busy right now."

"But Dad-"

"Later," He stared at her. "Now I don't want you up here," He ushered her and Alex out of the unit and back down the stairs where he finally turned and looked at the boy Eva liked.

"I'm Eva's father Detective Antonio Dawson," He told the boy.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir. My names Alexander Benet."

"Well tis nice to meet you Alex.

"So Dad after the game Alex is having a party at his house. Can I go?"

"A party?"

"My parents are going or be there Sir, along with my younger siblings," Alex quickly explained, "My parents are also inviting parents to come and meet them and have drinks in the kitchen. It's just going to be us having pizza and hanging-out maybe watch a movie. No illegal things and my parents are ending it at eleven."

Antonio was almost impressed. The boy had covered everything he was going to ask. He was starting to think he as to good to be true, "Well I'm working tonight but I'll tell my wife that maybe she can come over early to pick Eva up, bring her younger brother."

"I'll tell my parents," Alex handed over a piece of paper, "Before I forget Sir my parents told me to give you this. It has my address, home phone number, my mom's cell and my dad's work information and cell phone number."

"Thank you," Antonio pocked the information.

"So Dad can I go?"

"If your mother's okay with it then yes."

"Yay!" She squealed and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too Eva," He kissed the top of her head, "And Alex tell your parents we should all meet for dinner soon."

"I will Sir."

"Bye Dad, see you tomorrow," Eva gave her father another hug before leaving the station with Alex.

"Bye," Antonio called after her; the back of his mind still toying with the idea that Alex was too good to be true.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Reviews make me happy :)


	4. 204 Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw

**A\N: **So I didn't get a chance to post my versions of all the episodes so I could be caught up by this week; however I do think that I'll be all up to date when Chicago PD comes back in January. A huge thank you to all of my friends on Twitter who helped me come up with ideas for this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Based on episode 2.04 "Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw"

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Dawson," Sergeant Platt quipped as he walked into District twenty-one, "You have a mini-me?"

"You're Sergeant Platt," Diego walked towards the desk and looked up at her, "I remember you from before."

"Hi," Platt responded to the boy.

"Alright Diego," Antonio had one foot by the stairs and the other one on the first step, "Lets go alright."

"Okay Dad," Diego turned and walked back to him, "It's so cool you need a passwords to get it," He marveled at the hand print and key code system, "Can I put that in my essay?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to have the coolest essay ever!" He cheered happily, "So can I come with you when you catch people?" He wondered.

"No, you stay here alright, that reminds me though," He led him over to Nadia's desk, "This is Ms. Nadia she works here and helps out. When all of the detectives are out she's going to be watching you alright?"

Diego was about to complain about not going in the squad car when Nadia smiled at him and he suddenly began to feel okay. "Hi Ms. Nadia," He finally got back his words, "I'm Diego."

"Hi Diego, so I hear you have to do a report for school."

He just stared at her, unable to come up with anything to say, "Uh-huh."

"Well if you need any help just let me know."

"Uh-huh."

Diego wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't usually shy and he hardly ever was at a loss for words, he just couldn't speak to Nadia. Thankfully though Halstead and Rusek came up to him and distracted him.

"Hey little man," Halstead fist bumped him.

"Hi Detective Halstead, hi Officer Ruzek."

"So polite," Ruzek looked down at the young boy.

"Yeah you could learn from him," Alvin Olinsky quipped.

"Ha, very funny Al."

"Alright Diego, you sit here and start working," Antonio led him to his desk where he had set up an extra chair, "Take some notes and then I can show you around."

"I see you've all met our special visitor," Hank Voight walked out of his office.

"Sergeant Voight Sir!" Diego stood and rushed towards him, "Can I ask you a question?"

Voight looked down at the kid, "Yeah sure."

"How do you spell your name?"

"Here," He reached into his pocket and handed him a card. An act he didn't think meant anything.

"Cool!" Diego's eyes lit up, "I'm going to show my class!"

"Okay," Voight rubbed his hands, "Now we don't have any new cases yet but you can all catch up on some paperwork."

"Daddy I wrote down some names," Diego showed his father his binder, "Can I see the interrogation room now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Antonio stood up but just then Voight came into he room, "We have a new case, Antonio you uh might want…" He nodded towards Diego.

"Yeah, come on Diego lets come downstairs and see Sergeant Platt."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because there are sometimes you're to young to see."

"Like dead bodies," He concluded and followed his father back down the stairs.

"Platt we got a new case and its kind of sensitive. Can you watch Diego for a bit?"

"What I'm I a baby-sitter?" She quipped but Antonio was already halfway up the stairs, "Alright kiddo lets see what you can do." She waved him behind the desk, "What's your name again?"

"My names Diego, Ms."

"Ms.? Don't think I've heard that in awhile."

'That's what I call my teacher."

"Ah well you can call me Sergeant Platt."

Diego took the cap off his pen and wrote it down, "What do you do?"

"What do I do? I keep the whole place running."

"You give people jobs right?"

"Yeah sometimes, I do other things too…"

"Hi Ms. Kim!" Diego interrupted her and smiled as he saw Officer Burgess walking by.

Burgess turned on her heel, "Hi, Diego right?"

"Uh-huh. It's a PD day and I'm doing an essay. Can I as you a few questions?"

"Wherever he got his manners from it wasn't his father," Platt quipped.

Ignoring her comment Burgess turned to the boy and said, "This is Officer Roman. He's my new partner."

"Hi I'm Diego Dawson."

"Antonio's son," He concluded.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to be a cop just like my Dad."

"Well you seem to have everything figured out."

"I do. Do you do the same things as Ms. Kim Sir?"

"Bud you don't have to call me sir."

"Mommy and Daddy say to treat adults with respect."

"That's right," Antonio responded as he walked back down the stairs, one foot holding the gate open, "Come on Diego Detective Halstead and Officer Rusek are going to get you set up in an Interrogation room."

"Cool!" He rushed off and followed his father.

"Wanna learn how we interrogate suspects?" Halstead asked Diego as they got back to the unit.

"Dad can you show me?" He asked.

"Later bud but I have some work to do."

"Yeah come on, I'll show you," Halstead promoted him and Diego smiled and went along with him.

"Can I integrate you?"

"Oh this'll be fun," Ruzek leaned against the interrogation room door and smirked.

"How about we interrogate Rusek first?"

"Okay," Diego agreed, "Sit in the chair," He told Ruzek.

Sending a glare towards Halstead Rusek did as Diego told him to. "Okay," Diego began, "Where were you last night?"

"Last night?" He repeated, "What do you mean?"

"That's when the murder took place. It was last night!"

"He's good," Halstead commented.

"Hey you too, time to do some real police work," Lindsay poked her head around the door, "Hey Diego," He smiled at the boy.

"Hi Detective Lindsay."

"What about Diego?" Ruzek wondered.

"Antonio said Nadia can watch him. You Dad wants you to do some work alright."

"But I like his work," He pouted.

"We can finish Rusek's interrogation later buddy," Halstead promised and ruffled the young boys hair as he walked out the door with Lindsay.

"Can you stay?" He turned to Ruzek and asked hopefully.

"Not sure," Ruzek shrugged and began walking back into the bullpen Diego following.

"Why aren't you a Detective?" He wondered.

"Because he's just a baby," Olinsky quipped, "He needs more experience."

"Oh he's learning. Are you his teacher? Daddy says you pulled him away from the school. Can you do that to me?"

Olinksy laughed, "Sorry kid, maybe in a few years. I think you're still a little young for this type of work. Good to know you're interested though."

"Yeah," He smiled, "Detective Halstead showed me how to interrogate and I asked Officer Ruzek questions."

"Oh did you know? Well I'll have to see that later. Why don't you come up with some questions you could ask him?"

"Alright," Diego ran off to his father's desk.

"Thanks Al," Ruzek stared at the older man.

* * *

><p>For lunchtime Antonio took Diego to Laura's bakery and Diego skipped in and went up to the counter, "Hi Eva!" He smiled at his older sister.<p>

She playfully frowned, "They didn't lock you up yet?"

"Hey," Antonio warned, "That's not nice. The only people I lock up are bad guys and any boy that hurts you."

"Dad!" She let out a dramatic sigh.

"Okay all three of you," Laura put up the 'closes for lunch' sign in the window of the door, "Lets have a nice lunch in peace alright."

"Fine," Diego and Eva said in response and quiet for the most part they are their sandwiches.

"So Diego what have you done so far with Daddy at work?"

"I met lots of nice people," He smiled, "Ms. Nadia is really nice and Sergeant Voight gave me a card."

"Nadia? That the one…" Laura trailed off and say Antonio nod his head,

"What? What?" Eva wondered.

"She's one of Detective Lindsay's friends," Antonio told his daughter. "She answers phones and take notes."

"I like her," Diego smiled widely.

"Ooh Diego has his first crush." Eva sighed, "That's so cute," She made fake kissing noises.

"I do not!" He yelled.

"That so means you do!"

"Okay, okay," Antonio waved his arms, "Enough."

The family finished up lunch and Antonio and Diego headed back to the district. Antonio took him up to the bullpen and left him with Halstead well he and Lindsay went off to the hospital to interview a victim.

"Hey bud," Halstead pulled something out of his desk drawer, "I got some candy and Oreo's, wanna learn how to play poker?"

"Cool!" He cheered happily.

"I want in," Ruzek spoke, "Although his Dad is gonna freak," He pointed to Diego.

"Only for Mommy's sake," Diego spoke and it caused both older men to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing little man," Halstead ruffled his hair and led him into the interrogation room.

Halstead and Ruzek taught him the basic knowledge of poker and then began playing dividing up the candy among them and using the Oreo's as scoring pieces. Diego was doing pretty well and he had just won another hand when the door to the interrogation room opened.

"You're teaching him how to play poker?" Kim Burgess exclaimed, "You know you're lucky I came in here, his father's coming back here to integrate a suspect."

"Oh cool," Diego cheered, "I want to watch him," He stood and hurried off but Burgess stopped him.

"Are you allowed to watch?"

"Uh-huh I see it on TV all the time."

"We'll wait until your father gets here," She told him, "Go back into the bullpen."

"Okay," He went to collect his candy first and then walked out of the interrogation room.

"Really? You're teaching a minor how to gamble in a police station?" She shook her head at the two men and she went over to the table and snagged most of Ruzek's candy stash, "You two better hide the evidence before Detective Dawson comes back.

"Right," Both men began cleaning Ruzek sending Burgess a wink and a flirtatious before she left the room.

"Diego?" Antonio walked towards his desk, "Who gave you all this candy?" He questioned.

"I earned it playing poker," He explained.

"Poker?" Erin raised her eyebrows, "Let me guess…" She turned to see Halstead and Ruzek walking back into the room. "These two taught you?"

"It was fun," Diego grinned.

"Hey man you spilled on us?" Halstead pouted.

"If I didn't my Dad would be even more mad," He shrugged and went back to eating

"For the record I would like to point out that it was all Halstead's idea," Ruzek accused and then swiftly walked away.

"Thanks man," Halstead rolled his eyes, "Look man," He tuned to Antonio, "It was just for candy and the kid had fun. No real gambling involved.

"I still can think of a punishment," Antonio smirked, "Later." He ruffled Diego's hair and headed towards the interrogation room.

Later after the case has been solved Diego sat facing Halstead and Ruzek in the integration room, a grin spreading on his face, "You are accused of teaching a minor to gamble," He walked around them, "You were caught candy handed. I have a witness who'll collaborate my story."

"Collaborate," Ruzek mouthed. H didn't think that was a word any eight year old knew let alone could use in a sentence.

"No talking!" Diego turned on his heel and stared at him, "You're going to jail. I think one hundred years will be enough time. Now let mw take your fingerprints and all your candy."

From behind the one-way mirror Voight turned to Antonio and said, "He's pretty good for a kid. Maybe one day this city will have another Detective Dawson."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	5. 205 An Honest Woman

**A\N 1: **Here's the next one-shot which is post episode 205 "An Honest Woman".

**A\N: 2: (Rant): **Okay so I know that police officers have a high divorce rate but that's why they had Olinsky living in his garage. Also wasn't the entire sell of Antonio's character in season one that he was the 'family man' the devoted father, husband and brother who loved his family and would be anything for them. In my opinion that was one of the draws of his character even when he was on Chicago Fire. I can understand Laura being mad that he was shot twice in a year and a half and went back to work immediately and Diego being kidnapped. Speaking of Diego being kidnapped she told him then that he was the father and husband he expected him to be. I just don't understand how any of that could end up in them getting a divorce. I mean we know he did undercover jobs that would have seen him away from Laura and the kids for weeks or months on end; they stayed together then and Gabby said she'd never seen a stronger marriage then theirs. I can understand Laura being upset with Antonio but the divorce seemed to happen overnight? We didn't really seen any build up to it at all and then this season we haven't even seen them attempt to make it work. I don't like this and I think that with a marriage as strong as there's appeared to be they'd be able to work things out. I think the police officers always being divorced is very over-rated on and I loved Antonio and Laura's relationship together. Now I'm sad as they might not get back together as I had hoped.**(End of Rant)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **Based on episode 204 "An Honest Woman"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

"Dad's home!" Antonio called as he walked into his house.

"Daddy! Diego, in pajamas ran down the stairs at lighting speed, "I got an A on my paper!" He exclaimed proudly, "My teacher says I'm a good writer."

"That's great bud," Antonio kissed the top of his head, "Maybe we can make a copy of it and I can bring it to work, show it to some of the people who help you."

"Yeah, yeah," He jumped excitedly.

"Okay Diego go upstairs and finish getting ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute." He promised and with that knowledge Diego raced upstairs just as Laura came into view.

"Hey Babe, Eva still out on her date?"

'Yes and don't you dare wait by the door until she comes back," She warned, "If you do you'll be sleeping on the couch Antonio Dawson."

He looked at his wife and smiled, he had no doubt she'd stick to her promise. Her fierce determination was one of the many things he loved about her, "Okay I won't won't wait by the door but I'm waiting up."

"I'll wait with you," She disappeared once again and Antonio put away his shoes and coat and joined her in Diego's bedroom.

"Dad my papers in my bag if you want to look at it," He said. "Are you going to interrogate Alexander when he brings Eva home? If you are can you wake me up so I can watch?"

"Oh you're so much like your father," Laura looked at her son and tucked him in even tighter, "Neither of you, least of all you Diego should be wanting to say anything but nice things to Alexander."

"Uh-huh," Antonio grunted. He was still a little weary of the 'nice boy act' Alexander seemed to be putting on. It made him even more suspicious.

"Oh," Laura kissed Diego goodnight, "Don't you two be planning anything," She stood by the door and looked sternly at her husband and son, she then left.

"Daddy can I please stay up?" Diego begged, "I promise Eva won't even see me."

"No bud," Antonio walked towards him, "Your mother's right its not your job to scare her boyfriend away; I'm glad you care about her so much though."

"It's not far," He pouted, "You scared all of Auntie Gabby's boyfriends."

He chuckled, "I was ten years older then her and she still didn't appreciate it very much. Now go to sleep okay. I have the next four days off so maybe we can do something special."

"Yay," Diego smiled and he yawned as Antonio gently kissed his forehead and hugged him. Walking out of the room he turned off the light so the only light in the room was the soccer ball shaped night-light plugged into a wall outlet.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Walking over to where Laura was loading the dishwasher he kissed her, "How ware your day today?"

"It was alright," She turned and looked at him her expression turning serious, "You know I still worry about you. I know you try your best to be safe but sometimes I just worry."

"I know you do babe," He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly placing a kiss to her temple. "All I can say though is that the next time I get shot or anything else bad happens I'll take more time off."

Since they began to have problems after Antonio had been shot they had been going to couple's therapy twice a month and they felt like it was helping them. They were beginning to be able to sort out their feelings and talk to each other.

"I still worry," She admitted and turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips, "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

"I haven't eaten since lunch."

"You call lunch coming into the bakery and stealing a bagel?" She smirked.

"Hey the line was long and I didn't have time to pay," He shrugged.

"Uh-huh," She started the dishwasher and walked over to him, "That's your excuse."

"Yep."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. 206 Prison Ball

**A\N: **So glad so many people are enjoying this series. It's good to know that others wish Antonio and Laura could work out their marriage on the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on ep 206 "Prison Ball"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As Antonio was packing a bag and getting ready to go on an undercover assignment Diego walked into the room a frown on his face, "Dad why do you have to go?"

Antonio turned and looked at his eight-year-old son, "Come here," He motioned him over, "I think you're old enough to know the truth now."

"Okay," Diego noted the seriousness in his father's voice and sat and listened.

"A ten year old girl was killed because she was going to testify against these bad people. I'm going undercover as a guard at the prison to help make sure that Officer Ruzek and Detective Atwater are able to get the man who ordered the hit to confess."

Diego was silent for a while and then he said, "Detective Atwater and Officer Ruzek are going to be with you?"

"They're going undercover as inmates."

"Oh," He looked at his father, "Be careful Dad and tell them to be careful to."

"I will," He hugged his son, "Now go and finish your homework."

"Okay," He turned and left the room.

"That was good, what you told him," Laura stepped into the room, "He seemed to understand."

"Laur," Antonio turned to face his wife, who needless to say was not thrilled with him going undercover even if it was only for less then a week. "I know it's hard to understand why I need to do this but," He walked towards her but she turned away from him.

"Antonio" She closed her eyes and then turned to face him, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. You're the best father and husband… and I knew when I married you what you did for a living but… I get so scared sometimes." She shook her head and looked at him, "Does it have to be you?"

Antonio studied his wife's face. He knew that for their marriage to work they both needed to make sacrifices and so far only Laura had been doing that, "No, it doesn't have to be me," He took his cell phone off the hook and pressed a speed dial number. Walking out of the bedroom he spoke to Voight on the phone. He said things had come up and that he couldn't do the undercover assignment. "I'm staying here," He returned into the room and said.

"Really?" Laura asked.

"Really," He smiled.

"Thank you," She took a deep breath and walked up to him and kissed him; A kiss that he gladly returned. "So I think Eva and Diego can stay here on their own if you want to go out tonight."

Antonio smiled and kissed her, "Sure, Just as long as she knows she is not allowed friends over and if a boy even steps foot in this house…"

"I think she knows babe," She cut him off.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	7. 207 They'll Have to go Through Me

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and set post episode 207 "They'll Have to go Through Me"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It was almost midnight when Antonio got home; it had been a very long week and he was emotionally and physically drained. All he wanted to do was see his family and then crawl into bed. Knowing Diego's room was right above the kitchen he made himself a quick sandwich and retreated upstairs. All of the lights were off so it was easy to see the light coming from his daughter's room.

"Eva," He knocked lightly on the door and walked in, a frown on his face, "What are you doing up this late? It's a school night."

She was sitting on her bed, cell phone in hand, "Uh…" She attempted to come up with a suitable lie.

Antonio started at her, she looked more and more like her mother everyday. They had met when they were around her age and he knew if they had cell phones they would have been texting well into the night as well.

He wanted to keep her a little girl forever but he was slowly realizing that he couldn't she had been raised well and was a good, smart kid. After today and hearing what Erin's brother had gone through and knowing partially what happened to Erin he was glad Eva was the way she was. He had met her boyfriend and he was top of their class, smart, sweet and his parents were good people. He was ideally the type Antonio wanted for his daughter.

"I'm to tired to tell you to go to sleep," He warned as he walked into the room and kissed the top of her head, "Just make sure you remember you're going to be seeing him tomorrow too."

The smile on her face warmed his heart she stood on her knees and hugged him, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to sweetie," He stroked her hair and kissed her, "Goodnight.

"Good night," She blew him a kiss and returned her attention to her phone.

Antonio's next stop was his son's room and he finished the rest of his sandwich before walking in. Diego was sound asleep his hair already disheveled and stuck up. He kissed him gently and walked out of his room and towards the master bedroom.

Laura was, before they had Eva a light sleeper but ever since then even the slightest noise could wake her up. That was why as Antonio walked into their bedroom he was expecting her to be sitting up with a lamp on. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey," She greeted him with a sleepy smile shielding her eyes as he flicked on the main light.

"Hey Babe," He walked over to her and kissed her.

"How'd things go?" She asked as he quickly got changed out of his jeans and threw on an old t-shirt.

"We caught the bastard," He switched off the light and climbed into his side of the bed turning to face Laura as he continued to speak, "That's probably the best result we could hope for. That and Erin's brother will hopefully finally make some real progress now."

"Good," She said, "I can believe the guilt she must be feeling. How's she doing?"

"She's tough," He shrugged, "And she has Voight and Halstead for support."

"That's good," She laid her head back on the pillow "Eva still texting Alex?"

"Yeah. I let her text him though. Figured he's okay."

She grinned, "Antonio Dawson I'm impressed." She reached her hands up and pulled her down next to him, "I'm very impressed," She whispered again and kissed him.

"Yeah," He raised his eyebrows and grinned, "How much?"

She kissed him again and grinned seductively, "I'll show you."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know. I know some of you liked the LaAntonio at the end :)


	8. 208 Assignment of the Year

**A\N: **Because the episode "Assignment of the Year" was based on Antonio and things he did because of storylines on the show I needed to make this chapter very A\U. I hope you don't mind but I don't think you will considering this chapter has a whole lot of LaAntonio in it and has them dealing with issues but working them out and then at the end there's a sweet moment involving Eva and Diego.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, NBC, Global or NetFlicks.

**Spoilers: **Based on episode 208 "Assignment of the Year"

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter 8**

Antonio looked at his cell phone checking to see if there were any messages. They're weren't any; he placed his phone back on the table beside him and took a sip of wine.

"You know I think you're more nervous then I was leaving Eva alone with a sitter for the first time," Laura chuckled lightly.

Antonio looked at his wife, "I know everything will be okay, I just can't stop thinking about when Diego was kidnapped," He rubbed his forehead, "I don't want to go home and…"

Laura reached across the table and squeezed his hands, "They'll be okay staying on their own." She tried to reassure him, "Eva babysits all the time and Diego's mature for his age."

"Yeah I know that I'm just worried."

She gave his hands another squeeze; "You'd do anything for your family; that's one of the things I love about you."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, hey don't get to cocky," She raised her eyebrows at his expression.

He laughed, "I've really missed this," His tone turned serious, "Us going out for dinner, being alone."

"Me too," She admitted, "I think things are going well between us," She admitted, "Eva seems a little less worried we're going to get divorced."

"She thinks we're going to get a divorce?"

"You know how she imagines things. She heard us fighting and her mind just immediately assumed the worst."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because as much as you hate to admit it she tells me things she'd never dream of telling you."

"About boys?"

"Antonio, she's a thirteen year old girl who-"

"Has a boyfriend," He finished, putting his head in his hands he said, "Just please tell me she hasn't asked you about…."

She glared at him and was about to scold him when their food came; after the waiter had left she looked at him and said, "You're lucky the food got here when it did."

They ate dinner in relative silence and when their desert came Laura took a slice of his cake and said, "Babe you're protective of all the woman in your family; most of the time that's okay but in the case of Eva dating…"

"I let her date him; and I let her stay up until midnight texting him." He remaindered her.

"Yes, and that's good but you also only let her go out with him when you're at home and you stay up until she gets home, and then you stay interrogating her on what she did."

"So?"

"So, I don't know about you but I don't want her to resort to sneaking in and out of the house. I know you've seen horrible things and I get that and I tell her that's why you're so overprotective but you have to trust her. She follows the rules and gets home way before curfew she has amazing grades and has multiple families she babysits for."

"I know that Laur."

"Then trust her more," She urged.

"I kept a close eye on Gabby when she started dating and I don't remember you being so pushy about me trusting her."

"Antonio!" She became very frustrated, "I wasn't happy about that either but we're not talking about Gabby; we're talking about our daughter who wants you to trust her; she doesn't know what else she can do."

Antonio didn't say anything in response.

"Again, I know you're protective of her. I know that stems from you helping to look after Gabby when she was little, but you really need to trust her more."

"Since when did you become a shrink?"

"Antonio!" She glared, "I'm being serious!"

"Okay, okay," He sighed, "I'll try and be more trusting of her."

"Thank you, that's all I want."

"Uh-huh," He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Antonio," She sighed, "I love you but sometimes you just get on my nerves."

"I love you too," He leaned across the table and kissed her; they then finished their deserts and left the restaurant.

Arriving home they walked into the house to find both children sitting on the couch flipping through movies on NetFlicks. "Hey you two," He kissed both of their heads.

"Hey Dad," The responded.

"Eva can I talk to you?" He asked sharing a look with Laura.

The teen shrugged and stood following her father into the kitchen.

"I think we need to have a discussion about what happened last week. You know when I told you, you could text Alex."

She nodded, "I thought you trusted me but then you said I couldn't go out to dinner with Alex when you were at work," She looked at the floor.

"I know and I'm going to trust you more."

Eva looked up, "You are?"

"Yeah, but you know why I worry so much right?"

Again she nodded, "It's because you love me and don't want anything to happen to me."

"Right."

"I could always send you a text to let you know I'm home, you know on days that I go out and you're working. Not just when I', not with Alex but when I go to parties with my friends too."

"I'd appreciate that Eva."

"Okay," She hugged him.

He hugged her back and said, "I'm still going to wait up for you to get home when I am home though," He pulled back and looked at her."

"That's alright, most of my friend's parents wait up too."

"Yeah? They don't mind it."

"Sometimes but I know its because you can't sleep until you know I'm safe."

"Yeah," He walked with her back into the living room, "Dad we're going to watch the LEGO Movie and Mom said I could stay up to watch the end of it."

"Does that mean I get to stay up past my bedtime?" Eva asked, "Actually I've been meaning to ask why I still have a bedtime."

"Because on school nights you're not allowed out late," Laura explained, "We'll talk about you not having a curfew when you turn fourteen alright.'

"Alright!" She grinned, "In time for summer parties."

"Oh no," Antonio shook his head, "No bedtime does not mean later curfew."

"Dad!" She groaned.

"I'm trying to watch!" Diego grumbled as the movie began.

"Oh you're so eight," Eva looked at her younger brother but she watched the move and so did her parents.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	9. 209 Called in Dead

**A\N: **I thought a lot about how I wanted to write the one-shot for the mid-season finale and I decided to write this. I know its very short but I think it captures the family very well and is in-character. Hope you all like it as well :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Twitter.

**Spoilers: **Based on and post episode 209 "Called in Dead" Also slight spoiler for 101"Stepping Stone"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Striping down to his boxers and throwing on and old t-shirt Antonio climbed into bed. "Must not be a good book," He turned to his wife. "I saw you peaking over that book while I was changing."

She smacked his side with her book, "You're sure of yourself."

"I am," He leaned in to kiss her but the broke apart when they heard a knock at the bedroom door. He mumbled miserably.

"Dad you really need to see this. Can I come in?"

"What is it Eva?"

"I was on Twitter and-"

"You're supposed to be finishing your History report."

"Dad-" She sighed, "Please this is important."

She sounded serious and worried, "Okay come in."

She entered the room carrying her laptop, "I finished my report and I was on Twitter and the news is reporting an officer was shot. They say she's from District 21."

Antonio was out of bed in an instant, memories of Jules being shot flashing through hid mind, "Do they say who?" He took the laptop.

"No. Just that it's a female from twenty-one."

He handed her back the laptop and went to grab his cell phone. "Voight? Yeah I heard. Yeah. That's good. Okay, okay." He hung up and let out a deep breath.

"It wasn't bad?" Laura saw the relieved look on her husbands face.

"No. The bullet sliced through her shoulder bone, she has a broken shoulder but other then being winded she's fine. She has lots of people with her right now, I'll go visit her tomorrow."

"Was it Detective Lindsay?" Eva asked.

"No, a uniformed officer, but it doesn't matter, I'm still glad she's okay. Now you nee to go to bed," He told Eva, "You have a playoff Volleyball game at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"I'm going, I'm going," Eva waved as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	10. 210 Shouldn't Have Been Alone

**A\N: **Here's the next chapter, really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Warnings: **None

**Spoilers: **Based on and slight spoilers for 2.10 "Shouldn't Have Ben Alone"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Mom can we go see Officer Burgess today?" Diego wondered as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Eva looked up from her cell phone, "Is this the one you like?"

"No! She helped save me," He frowned at her older sister, "Mommy I want to see her."

"Okay Diego, I think that's a great idea actually," She was proud but not surprised when her son had asked. He had always wanted to help others and protect them.

"We should make her something," Eva placed her phone on the kitchen table, "Like cupcakes or cookies. Nobody likes hospital food."

"That's a great idea Eva. What did you have in mind?"

"Cupcakes, really pretty ones." She glared at her younger brother, "Without icing missing."

Diego frowned, "It's not my fault the icing came out to fast. I had to eat that cupcake."

"Uh-huh," Eva tied up her hair with a ponytail on her wrist and stood up, "You can't help."

Laura cut in before her son could protest, "Eva we'll make two batches, you can decorate one batch and Diego can decorate the other one. Then we'll take some of each to Officer Burgess and leave the rest here.

"Okay," Both children agreed that was a good idea and so they cleaned off their plates and loaded them into the dishwasher and began getting out the ingredients they'd need.

Two hours later the cupcakes had all been made and decorated. "Mom do we really have to bring Diego's?" She sighed and looked at her younger brothers cupcakes that were covered with icing and messy sprinkles.

"Yes we do Eva."

"Fine," She sighed and got a container out and put some of her cupcakes in and then some of Diego's.

"Your father's going to meet us at the hospital," Laura told her children as she looked at a text message she had received from her husband.

They met Antonio in the main lobby as he had explained they were keeping Burgess under tight watch due to the nature of the shooting. "I think Officer Burgess will be very pleased you two want to visit her," Antonio told Eva and Diego as they walked towards the elevators, "And I'm sure the cupcakes will be appreciated."

"Dad wait!" Diego saw something in the gift store and sprinted away, his sister and parents going after him. "I think she might want something to read." Diego looked at the shelf full of magazines and books, "What do girls like to read?" He tilted his head and looked at Eva and his mother, "Do girls read this?" He asked looking at a magazine which had a woman dressed in fancy clothes on it.

"Amy's older sister read's that." Eva spoke of her best friend's older sister who was in Grade Eleven. "I met Officer Burgess reads to right Dad?" It's a really cool magazine so she probably does Diego you should get it."

"Alright," Diego picked up the magazine and took his wallet out of his pocket he still had some Christmas money left.

"Diego we'll get it," Laura told him.

"No Mom I want to buy it."

"I'll help you; we can each pay four dollars." Eva told him,

"Okay," He agreed and he and Eva went to the counter to pay. With the magazine now they made their way up to Burgess' hospital room. There was an officer standing guard at her room and Antonio showed him his badge and gave his name as well as telling the officer who his family was.

"Dad is that her boyfriend?" Eva asked seeing Ruzek sleeping in a chair.

"No! That's officer Ruzek, he's cool," Diego informed her.

Antonio shared a look with Laura and he had to smile as both of his children were right; he didn't think they needed to know about the two dating though; he wasn't even supposed to know yet he'd figured it out months ago. '

"Detective," Burgess smiled as Antonio walked into the room, "And Diego, and you must be Eva," She looked at Eva. "Your father talked about you all the time."

At the comment Eva blushed and said, "We made you cupcakes," She handed over the container, "Or I made them and Diego wrecked them."

Diego would have frowned but he was to busy deciding if he should go downstairs and get crayons to cover Ruzek's face.

"I know that look," Laura sighed, "Diego whatever you're thinking of doing to Officer Ruzek don't."

"But I think he'd look nice with a-"

"Diego."

He mumbled under his breath but did as he was told and stepped away from where Ruzek was sleeping, "Eva and I bought you a magazine," He handed it to her, "Eva said her best friend's older sister reads it."

"Well thank you."

"Kim," Ruzek mumbled in his sleep and woke up blinking as he saw Antonio, Laura and the kids.

"Officer Ruzek," Diego ran over to him happily.

"Hi bud," He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and straightened up.

"We're here visiting Officer Burgess. Did you sleep there? Mommy does that when Daddy gets shot."

"Diego!" Eva sighed, "You can't ask that. You're such a baby."

"I can ask him!" Diego turned on her.

"Not in the hospital," Antonio warned them, "Now don't talk about that anymore."

"Can we talk about how Eva's blushing?" Diego laughed at her sister, "Eva and Officer Ruzek!" He laughed,

"Diego!" Eva lunged forward and tried to grab him.

"Eva he just wants you to react," Antonio reminded her, "Diego you better smarten up," He turned to his eight year old and warned.

"Okay Dad," Diego turned his attention back to Officer Ruzek and said, "My class loved hearing me say I interrogated a police officer. My friends all think I'm lucky. I think you're not good at being interrogated.

"Diego," Antonio gave him a look.

"No, no that's fine," Ruzek waved it off, "You are pretty good at interrogating."

"When I'm ten Dad's going to teach me how to box and I'm going to take lessons."

"Diego that's enough," Laura pulled her hyper son towards her, "I think you ate sugar today for breakfast. You probably did too, what did your father give you?"

"Funny," Antonio looked at his wife, "It's not my fault he's always this hyper."

"What can I say babe, he's definitely your son."

"And Eva's just like Mommy," Diego added. "Because she's bossy and always tells me what to do."

"Did your father say that?" Laura looked at her son.

"Yeah he said there are things you can do to get him to do what you want. He didn't way what though," He looked around the room and got the feeling he was the only one who didn't know.

"Great now I have images in my head," Eva shivered, "Gross."

"What's gross?"

"Mom and Dad kissing and stuff…."

"Okay, okay that's enough," Laura told them. "I think Officer Burgess needs to rest and I know your father needs to get back to work, say goodbye and then we'll go."

"Bye Officer Burgess, feel better soon," Diego hugged her as best as he could.

"Bye Diego thanks for the magazine."

"You're welcome," Diego went over to say bye to Ruzek as Eva said goodbye to Burgess.

"I have to apologize for my children," Laura looked between Ruzek and Burgess, "They're much better behaved then that sometimes."

"No, no it was fine. Trust me my nieces are like that too," Burgess told her. "They were fine thanks for the cupcakes by the way."

"You're welcome and I hope you feel better soon," Laura left the room.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	11. 211 We Don't Work Together Anymore

**A\N: **I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying this series. I really hope you like the next instalment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Set post episode 211 "We Don't Work Together Anymore"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Antonio walked through the front door of the house to hear the news on; walking into the living room he cringed slightly as he saw Erin's new boss holding a press conference.

"Dad," Diego turned his head to look briefly at his father, "Is this the case you've been working on?"

"Yea, that's Detective Lindsay's new boss."

"Why isn't she there?" Eva wondered.

"I don't know. Don't you to know the news I bad for you?" He sat down in-between his children and took the remote away from Diego, "Lets watch something else."

"Dad! I need to watch the news for school," Diego told him, "I have to write about what I saw."

"In grade three?"

"Alright you two," Laura appeared in the room and looked at Eva and Diego, "Dinner's almost ready, go upstairs as wash up. You can finish watching the news later."

Antonio turned the TV off and Eva and Diego left the room and walked upstairs.

"Rough day?" Laura inquired as she walked further into he room.

Standing up Antonito rook a deep breath, "The feds and Voight have different ways of doing things; add Erin to the mix and things weren't actually friendly between her new boss and Voight."

"Ah," She nodded, "Voight angry she left?"

"I don't think so; He knows this is a huge opportunity for her," He rubbed his chin, "He's proud like a father would be but he's worried about her. Her new boss wasn't all that friendly either and sometimes I felt like I was playing referee between Eva and Diego."

Laura raised an eyebrow at her husband, "You were making sure everything stayed civil?"

He didn't find the comment amusing she knew that although he was an elite boxer he hardly ever used physical violence as an interrogation tactic; or ever more rarely to take his anger out on a colleague.

"Sorry," Laura saw the strained look on his feature and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, "I forget sometimes how much the rule book means to you."

"Yeah," He kissed her again and they smiled as Eva and Diego came back downstairs having a friendly argument about something that had happened at Diego's school.

"….Diego I'm not stupid, I know there isn't a ghost in that house! She rolled her eyes at her younger brother as she finished telling him her side.

"Eva it's true!" He laughed.

"You don't even believe it! Are you really going to tell the JK's that tomorrow?"

"Hey, it's a ghost story. All we needed to do is tell them a story."

"Not a scary story. Mom, Dad tell Diego it's not okay to scare four year olds." She looked at her parents as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Funny you say that Eva; I remember a certain nine year old who used to love playing tricks and telling her younger brother ghost stories. Maybe you've met her?'

"Dad! That was different." She tried to justify her actions, "Diego's my younger brother I'm supposed to scare him. He's supposed to be a good role model to the little kids."

"She does have a point Diego," Laura pointed out to her son, "Why not just read them a story?"

"Because if I let them pick a book it'll be a baby book."

"It's only for half an hour bud, I think you'll live," Antonio spoke. "I don't have any sympathy for you I had to read books to your aunt Gabby and I didn't mind."

At her husband's words Laura raised her eyebrows as she took a drink, "Now that's not entirely true. You used to hate reading to her or playing with her when you were a teenager."

"Geez what is this pick on Dad day?" He exclaimed.

"That's every day Dad," Eva smiled and let out a small chuckle as the family began to eat their dinner.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and let me know what you thought :)


	12. 212 Disco Bob

**A\N: **Here's the next one-shot in my series. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Skype.

**Spoilers: **Set during the episode 2.12 "Disco Bob."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

After telling Voight the injured boy's father was brought in for questioning Antonio went back to his desk. He felt physical sick. He could see this case from two points of view, as a cop he knew the father looked guilty but as a father who's eight year old had been kidnaped he could tell how worried he was. Rubbing the crick in his neck he used the rare quietness of the bullpen to call home.

Eva answered on the second ring, "Hey Dad. How's work? Are you coming home?"

"Tough, and no not yet; how was your day?"

"It was good. You're going to make it to my game tomorrow right?" She asked of the city-championship Volleyball game.

"Yeah I'll do my best to make it."

Eva was used to that answer; she had to give her father credit though there weren't that many times he didn't show up or, be watching it via Skype or another live-time video device.

"Want to talk to Mom?" Eva was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay," Eva said and the next voice Antonio heard was that of his wife Laura.

"Hey babe."

"Hi babe."

"Something's wrong," She knew automatically.

"Eight year old boy was shot, we're looking at the father for it," He responded in a low voice, "It's hard…"

She could understand why. Just hearing about it reminded her of when Diego has been taken, "You tell Voight?

Antonio rubbed his temple, "No but he knows. Listen I have to go is Diego there?"

"Yeah," She nodded and went off to get their son. He heard his wife tell Diego he was on the phone, running feet and then….

"Hi Daddy,"

"Hey bud," He felt better just hearing his voice, "How was your day?"

"It was alright. I still don't like girls my age."

"That's okay Diego," He assured him. He sighed as Voight singled he needed to run a lead, "Listen bud I have to go but I love you and tell your sister and Mom I love them."

"Okay Dad, I love you too," Diego hung up the phone.

"Well if it isn't the Dawson family. What brings you by?" Trudy Platt asked as Laura and kids the kids walked into the District carrying bags and Eva carrying a glass oven container.

"Hi Sergeant Platt," Diego sprinted up to her and looked up smiling.

"Hey kid," She smiled in return then turning to Laura she said, "Good to see you again Laura. Want me to buzz you up?"

"Good to see you too Trudy; and yeah that would be great. We'll make sure they save you some food."

"Thanks," She buzzed them up and Diego ran to open the gated door. "Daddy's going to be so surprised," He took the stairs two at a time his mother cringing as he was carrying food that could spill. He made it to the landing and all eyes turned to see the new visitors. Antonio standing up from his chair immediately.

"This is a surprise," He walked over to them and kissed Laura on the lips.

"You sounded so stressed on the phone figured we'd come by and surprise you."

"And you brought food; my favourite casserole," He'd recognized that smell anywhere. Kissing her again he turned to the rest of the bull-pen, "You're going to love it."

"My taste buds are already watering," Ruzek promised, "I'll go down and see if Kim- I mean Burgruss and Roman want any," He left.

Halstead and Antonio just rolled their eyes and Halstead walked over to the family, "Hey little man," He ruffled Diego's hair, "You help your mom?"

"I did," He smiled, "I stayed away."

At his comment laughter erupted from the bullpen, "Hey Eva," Halstead smiled at the thirteen year old.

"Hi."

"What's all this?" Voight stepped into the room and his face lightened as he saw Laura, "Your wife come down and bring us dinner?"

"Yeah."

He smirked and then smiled, he'd never tell anyone but the relationship between Antonio and Laura reminded him of what he had before his wife passed away; she'd often come down on hard cases and make sure he was alright. "Well let's all dig in before it gets cold.

**TBC**


	13. 213 A Little Devil Complex

**A\N: **So here it is my version of the events in episode 213 "The Little Devil Complex" I know its short but I think its a sweet moment and its the moment a lot of you asked to see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Based on and set post Chicago PD's episode 213 "The Little Devil Complex"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Babe you know the doctor said we're fine. You go and relax and-" Gabby started to stand up.

"Gabriela," Matt used her full name, "She said you need to rest. The exposure to the chemicals could have harmed Ellie and you."

"Yes, but it didn't," She argued, "Okay Matt," She settled back down and looked at him, "I know you were worried about us."

"When Antonio called me and told me he'd taking you to the hospital…" He shook his head "I was terrified," He wasn't afraid of admitting he thought something awful had happened. He'd rushed to his girl's side thankful the chemicals she'd been exposed to hadn't endangered their daughter.

"I got out before any lasting damage could happen," She reminded him she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I see you're all better," Antonio quipped as he and Laura made their way to the bar; Antonio sitting down beside his sister and Laura beside him.

"Hey," Gabby turned and smiled at her brother and sister in-law. "Want something to drink?"

"I'll get it," Matt, who was standing behind the bar, poured Gabby another glass of ginger ale, "What do you two want?"

"A shot and get one for you too," Antonio quipped.

"One shot," Matt retrieved the bottle from the bar and a glass, "I can't have one though."

"Oh yeah," He looked at his sister and smirked, "Gabby has you sober until she can drink; I forgot about that."

"Don't push it Antonio," Laura smacked the back of his head and leaned over to look at her sister in-law, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just wish people would stop asking me how I'm doing."

Laura smiled and nodded her head; she knew Gabriela was having a hard start to her second trimester with mood swings and pains; she if anyone understood the most. "I'm glad these boys got you out in time."

"Yeah," Gabby looked at her older brother and grasped his hands, "Truce?" She asked referring to their argument a day ago about the case.

"Always," He squeezed her hand, "You just promise me you won't scare me like that again."

"I'll try," She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it, "As long as you and Matt don't blame on wrapping me in bubble wrap until June."

"Good idea Babe, we can pick some up on the way home," Matt joked.

Gabby glared at him, "That's not funny."

Antonio tried and failed to hold in his laughter, which earned him a smack from Gabby and Laura.

"Owe!" He cried as both sides of his head got smacked.

"Well if you watched your mouth…" Laura shook her head at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Antonio took another shot and listened as Gabby and Laura talked about what they were going to need for the nursery Matt was preparing for Ellie.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
